Truth or Dare?
by NotYetLostFaith
Summary: Tony and Ziva are sat at his bored, until Tony suggests they play a game. Because it's them playing, things are inevitably going to come out. Set probably out of cannon but with up to date information. T to be safe


"Truth or dare?" Ziva asked, nursing only her second beer of the evening. She leant further into the front of the couch as she watched him intently.

"Truth." He smiled, wiggling his shoulders into the arm rest of the armchair to ease the small itch. Once settled he took a sip of his own beer, his third.

"You are no fun." She chuckled as he hid his smile with his bottle. "Okay. When was the first time you drank alcohol?" Tony tipped his head to the side, deep in concentration.

"September, 1976." Tony replied quickly. Ziva's jaw slackened slightly. "What?"

"You were eight?" Tony nodded.

"A very long lost, and thankfully _still_ long lost, aunt gave me a glass of wine at my mother's wake. It was awful." Ziva closed her mouth but remembered the rules; she wouldn't feel sorry for him, judge or comment. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Tony gave her a wry smile, one she returned.

"Okay. Same question."

"November, 1993. My father gave me tequila to shut me up while he took the shard of glass I had managed to fall on out of my thigh." Tony winced. "Yes, it was rather painful."

"Did it scar?" She nodded, taking a gulp of the alcohol currently in her hand.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Shall we just agree that neither is going to pick dare?"

"Is that your question?"

"No."

"Then yeah sure. Ask away Miss David." She smiled.

"When, where and to who did you lose your virginity?"

"February 12th 1981, Eliza Peters, alley behind the movie theatre." Ziva chuckled. "What?"

"Typical, and I just love how you know the _exact _date."

"A man remembers these things Ziva." He smiled. "Same question."

"July, 1998, Malachi, in a weapons carrier while taking stock." Tony laughed.

"You slept with Malachi? He was your first?" Ziva nodded. "Actually more to the point, you were eighteen when you lost your virginity?" She nodded again as he whistled in disbelief.

"If you were thirteen, how old was she?" Tony smiled before he could hide it behind his bottle.

"Seventeen." Ziva laughed into her beer. "What?" Ziva shook her head. "Okay, which one of Gibbs' rules do you find yourself breaking the most often?" Ziva pondered it for a moment.

"Hmm, good one."

"Thanks."

"Well, I suppose technically Forty Four, I break that every time I go into the field." Tony pointed at her with the neck of his bottle.

"Good point." She smiled.

"How about you?"

"Probably Six. I break that one a lot." Ziva nodded.

"You do, you are right."

"Which one do you _wish_ you could break the most?" Ziva looked him dead in the eye, searching for the underlying meaning. When she didn't find one she answered.

"Twelve." She replied slightly tensely.

"I knew it!" Tony chuckled and Ziva looked up at him startled. "I knew you and McGee were made for each other." Ziva chuckled.

"Okay, which would you like to break?"

"Twelve." He nodded.

"Seems to me that I am not the only one wanting the geek hmm?" Tony reached for the cushion above his head and threw it at her. She squealed like a little girl before bursting into giggles. The sight brought a smile to her partner's face.

"What was your first word?"

"Ima." Ziva replied trying to keep the giggling under control. "Was yours a movie reference?"

"Ha ha. No." He deadpanned. "Mine was dada I believe." He smiled. "When did you last do ballet?"

"Oh, wow, I must have been, I think maybe nine. When was the first time you saw a movie and what was it?" Tony smiled.

"I was very young, I remember that much, I do believe it was Chitty Chitty Bang Bang actually." They both chuckled. Tony finished his beer and got up, returning moments later with two more. He placed one on the coffee table beside Ziva despite the knowledge that she was only half way through hers. "How many people have you slept with?" Ziva looked up at him, her eyes widening just a touch at the dramatic change of subject.

"Hmm, let me think." She counted off four fingers on her right hand before then counting a further seven on her left. "Eleven." Tony looked at her strangely.

"You've only slept with eleven people since you were eighteen?"

"Mhmm." He looked shocked but quickly let it go. "How many people have you slept with that have actually meant something to you?"

"Decided not to make me count all the one night stands huh?" He chuckled dryly. "Three." He answered surely.

"Wendy, Jeanne and EJ yes?" He nodded at her, before taking a gulp.

"Why did you count four on one hand and seven on the other?" Ziva took his gaze only fleetingly.

"Four were through choice, the others were, business." She replied, the last word sounding slightly more bitter than she would have liked. "Aside from Jeanne, have you ever lied to someone you loved?"

"Yes." He nodded sadly. "What happened in that desert, Zi?"

"Pass." She answered quickly. Tony held up his hand.

"Okay, but that's your only one." She nodded. "Okay."

"Did you love Jenny?" Tony looked up at her.

"Dearly, but in a strictly platonic way." She nodded solemnly. "Saleem was on your left hand wasn't he?" Ziva's intake of breath was sharp as she instantly regretted using her only pass.

"I do not think we should play anymore." She murmured.

"I'm not allowed to judge Zi, not that I ever would anyway." She refused to look at him.

"Yes." She muttered and it was as painful for him to hear as it was for her to say.

"Do you want a hug?" Tony offered but Ziva shook her head.

"Does that make you think less of me?" Tony came to sit beside her, stroking patterns on her arm as she rested them both outstretched on her pulled up knees.

"No." She pulled her bottle to her lips and took a long swig before holding it back at arms length. Tony decided to try and steer the conversation into a happier topic. "Do you ever see yourself getting married?" She relaxed visibly and he sighed in relief. She straightened up and crossed her legs again.

"One day, hopefully. I did not think about it until Ray asked but, yes I think I would like to one day. Yourself?"

"Yeah, one day I'd like to try again and make it to the isle this time." He chuckled and Ziva smiled. "What about children, thought about them?" She nodded.

"I think, I would like children, one day, maybe. If the right person comes along and the timing is right for us then, yes." She smiled, looking up at him again. "What about you? Do you want children?"

"Yeah, one of each preferably." She chuckled. "What?"

"You are so sure, I am so…not." He bumped her shoulder lightly with his.

"We come from very different places. I bet you aren't brought up to want to be a wife and mother when you're in Mossad." Ziva shook her head surely. "Exactly, I was brought up pretty much knowing that one day I would be someone's husband and father. Have you ever fallen in love with a suspect?"

"Yes." She answered shortly.

"Didn't end well I presume?" She shook her head.

"Turned out he was guilty, he shot me, I shot him, guess I was the better shot." He smiled gently. "If the circumstances had been different, do you think you would have married Jeanne?"

"I don't know. Maybe, probably." He nodded at her. "Are you ever gonna finish that beer?" He laughed.

"Yes." She stated defiantly before finishing the second half in one gulp.

"Fair enough David." He laughed as she put the bottle down triumphantly.

"Are you now, or have you ever been in love with Abby, Vance, McGee, Gibbs, Ducky or Jimmy?" Tony spluttered.

"Did you seriously ask if I was in love with Gibbs?" She smiled.

"Answer the question."

"No. I am not now, nor ever have been in love with Vance, McGee, Gibbs, Ducky or Jimmy. I love Abby dearly but am not _in_ love with her. Why do you ask?"

"Because earlier you said that the rule you would most like to break was Twelve." She replied almost shyly.

"Ah, okay, are _you _or have _you_ ever been in love with Vance, Ducky, Gibbs, McGee, Jimmy or Abby?"

"No, aside from Vance, who I still have not made my mind up about, I love them all but in a strictly familial way." She could feel Tony staring at her and it made the hairs at the back of her neck prick up.

"I guess that just leave one person." She looked up at him and tried to swallow moisture back into her suddenly very dry mouth.

"I guess it does."

"Harry is one lucky guy Zi." Tony chuckled as Ziva slapped his chest, not as hard as to convince him she meant it though.

"I do not want to break rule Twelve with Harry the janitor."

"Who do you wanna break it with then?" Ziva rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Are you doing this on purpose or are you actually that dense?" Tony looked at her and gasped in mock hurt.

"That hurt Ziva." She sighed before turning to face him.

"So does this dance we have been doing for six years Tony." She let her chin drop onto her chest. "If you do not want anything further from me then please, enlighten me, but do not make us do this horrific dance for one second longer." She sighed painfully and her voice was thick when she continued. "Because I do not think my heart can take much more." Tony gently lifted her head until he could meet her eye.

"Ask me the question you've wanted to ask since I suggested this game." She almost got lost in his eyes before answering.

"Do you love me?" She asked quietly. Tony leant forward slowly and placed a feather light, but loving kiss to her lips.

"Yes."


End file.
